Aventuras del futuro pasado
by charizardmaister
Summary: [Oneshot] Un Ash adulto descubre que un antiguo enemigo planea acabar con él antes de que sus planes se vean truncados.


Han pasado veinte años desde que un joven entrenador de Pueblo Paleta ganase la Liga de Campeones del Mundo Pokémon, su nombre Ash Ketchum. Contra todo pronóstico, Ash consiguió hacerse con el título de Campeón de su región natal.

Aunque no solo los torneos eran su especialidad, gracias a su ayuda muchas organizaciones criminales de tráfico de pokémon o caos global, fueron desmanteladas, lo que le generó unos cuantos enemigos.

Unas horas atrás a los sucesos que hoy nos remiten, Ash, había recibido una llamada urgente del laboratorio del Profesor Oak, en su pueblo natal. El científico le había pedido que lo visitase cuanto antes, puesto que se trataba de un asunto de vital importancia.

El entrenador llegó al laboratorio en el que había recogido a su primer pokémon, su inseparable amigo Pikachu, que lo acompañaba subido a su hombro. Ash se había vuelto un hombre alto y atlético, vestía una chaqueta de cuero marrón, con una camiseta blanca y pantalones vaqueros azules, además de su característica gorra roja.

Se encontró la puerta abierta y entró al edificio, pensó que el profesor estaría en su laboratorio de la parte trasera, así que cruzó el salón y entró por una puerta en la que se podía ver a un hombre de su misma edad, de pelo castaño, vestido con una bata blanca con camisa morada y gafas en sus ojos.

-¿Querías verme Gary? - preguntó Ash al entrar a su viejo amigo y rival.

-Ash – contestó el Profesor con alivio - ¿Qué tal te ha ido?

-Muy bien amigo, mi trabajo como Campeón es duro, pero a la vez es muy gratificante ver cumplido tus sueños ¿Y tú qué tal?

-Aquí tirando, tengo mucho papeleo últimamente, la temporada de ligas empieza ahora, así que tengo muchas visitas de nuevos entrenadores estos días – dijo en tono de cansancio – pero opino lo mismo que tú.

-Me alegra que sea así. Por cierto ¿Por qué me has llamado? – preguntó Ash curioso – dijiste que era un asunto de vital importancia.

-Sí, cierto, es un problema muy grave, ven – contestó apresurado.

Gary llevó a Ash y Pikachu frente al monitor encendido de su ordenador, en el cual se apreciaba un reproductor de vídeo.

-Atento a esto – dijo el Profesor con seriedad, mientras clicaba el botón de "play".

El vídeo comenzó a reproducirse, se veía como una ciudad en la noche, Ash la reconoció enseguida, era Cuidad Luminalia, en la región de Kalos. Pasaron unos segundos en los que la imagen no mostraba más que una calle con varios coches aparcados. Pero de repente, apareció una alta figura masculina, que caminaba en dirección a la cámara, era un hombre vestido de colores rojizos con una barba y pelo rojo, que semejaban a los de un Pyroar.

-¡Lysson! – gritó Ash sorprendido - tiene que haber un error ¿De cuándo es este vídeo?

-De esta misma noche – contestó Gary – el Profesor Ciprés lo ha captado con una de las cámaras de seguridad de su laboratorio, me dijo que te informase de ello.

-Pero eso es imposible, Lysson murió cuando explotó el Arma Definitiva en Pueblo Cromlech, yo estaba presente.

-Sí, lo sé, pero nunca encontraron su cuerpo ¿Verdad? – dijo Gary, que al momento paró el vídeo en una imagen visible del cuerpo de Lysson, en la cual se podía observar un colgante de color verde claro – ves esto – dijo señalando el colgante.

-Sí, es un colgante – contestó Ash intrigado.

-Pero no un simple colgante, ves esa pequeña piedra verde, cuando la vi por primera vez sabía que la había visto en alguna otra parte – en ese momento se giró hacia su escritorio, que estaba al otro lado de la habitación, y tomó un libro, que abrió por una página ya marcada con una foto de la piedra verde – eso es una Escama de Celebi.

-¿Una Escama de Celebi? – preguntó Ash con énfasis.

-Mi abuelo estuvo investigando esto hace unos años, el pokémon legendario Celebi tiene la habilidad de poder viajar en el tiempo, al igual que muchos otros pokémon como Ekans o Arbok, este suelta escamas una vez al año cuando le salen otras nuevas.

-Entonces eso es una Escama de Celebi – interrumpió Ash - ¿Pero qué tiene que ver con Lysson?

-Ahí está la cosa – continuó Gary – el estudio de mi abuelo pretendía demostrar que las escamas de Celebi mantienen su poder para viajar en el tiempo y Lysson lo sabía y pretendía usarlo como seguro de vida si su plan frcasaba.

-Claro, usó la Escama para viajar en el tiempo antes de que el arma explotase ¿Pero por qué habrá viajado al futuro?, no tiene mucho sentido.

-Creo que solo está de paso en esta época, es una coincidencia que haya viajado al futuro, pudo ser solo al escapar de la máquina, ya que con la escama puede viajar en el tiempo a su antojo, al igual que Celebi.

-¿Puede que quiera viajar al pasado y hacer que el futuro sea diferente?

-Sí, es una teoría válida, arreglar un error que le llevó a una situación o una persona…

-¡Claro! – interrumpió Ash con energía – puede que quiera quitarme de en medio para que no interfiera en sus planes.

-Contigo fuera de juego podrá activar el Arma Definitiva y crear su mundo perfecto.

-Recuerdo un día, cuando estábamos en Kalos, cerca de Ciudad Romantis, dejamos a nuestros pokémon en el Centro Pokémon y nos fuimos solos a dar un paseo.

-¡Claro, atacará cuando estábais más débiles!

-¡Tenemos que detenerlo!

-Mmm, tengo una idea que puede funcionar, espera aquí – dijo Gary justo antes de salir corriendo de la habitación.

A los pocos segundos, el Profesor volvió por la misma puerta que había salido, llevando en sus manos un pequeño cilindro de plástico transparente y un pequeño cuaderno de notas antiguo.

-El abuelo tenía otra escama de Celebi para su investigación – dijo mientras abría el cilindro y sacaba la pequeña escama para entregársela a Ash – con esto podrás viajar al pasado y detener a Lysson antes de que te quite de en medio.

-¿Cómo funciona? – dice Ash tomando el objeto.

-Según las notas del abuelo con desearlo basta – dijo mientras leía en elpequeño cuaderno antiguo que traía – así es como lo hace Celebi.

-Bien, entonces estoy preparado – dijo Ash con decisión - ¿Y tú Pikachu?

-¡Pika pika! – contestó el pokémon con decisión.

-Vale, pero recuerda – dijo Gary – no cambies nada más de lo necesario, de lo contrario podrías dañar el tejido temporal y alterar el futuro de forma impredecible.

Ash asintió ante las palabras de su amigo, cerró los ojos y apretó el puño en el que sostenía la escama, que a su vez empezó a brillar, de un momento a otro, Ash y Pikachu desaparecieron ante la atónita mirada de Gary.

Veinte años antes en la región de Kalos, más concretamente en un pueblo cercano a Ciudad Romantis, nuestros héroes Ash, Serena, Lem y Bonnie; salen del Centro Pokémon local tras dejar a sus pokémon haciendo su revisión anual. Debían estar allí por unas horas, por lo que los chicos decidieron dar un paseo por el pequeño pueblo.

\- No sabía que los pokémon tuvieran que hacer una revisión anual – dijo la pequeña del grupo, Bonnie, con inocencia.

-Claro – respondió Ash, que lideraba la marcha por las calles del pueblo – deben hacer una revisión para prevenir enfermedades graves al igual que nosotros.

Nuestros héroes caminaban por las calles tan distraidos hablando de sus cosas que no se dieron cuenta de que estaban llegando al final del pueblo

-¿Qué pokémon usarás para tu combate en el gimasio Romantis Ash? - preguntó Lem.

-Aún no lo tengo muy claro – respondió pensativo – supongo que lo veré cuando lleguemos.

-Oid chicos – interrumpió Serena – creo que nos hemos alejado bastante del pueblo.

-Sí, tienes razón – respondió Ash.

-Sería mejor volver – continuó Lem – podría atacarnos cualquier pokémon salvaje si entremos en su territorio y no llevamos pokémon para defendernos.

-Tienes razón – respondió Ash – deberíamos volver al... - en ese momento una potente llamarada impactó frente a nuestros héroes, creando una nube de tierra que les impedía la visión.

-¿Qué es eso? - dijo asustada Bonnie agarrándose a la pierna de su hermano mayor.

-¡Era un ataque Lanzallamas! - exclamó Ash, haciendo un esfuerzo por ver entre el polvo.

A los pocos segundos la nube de tierra se disipó y nuestros héroes pudieron ver al causante de ese Lanzallamas, se trataba de un pokémon león con una enorme melena roja como el fuego. A su lado su entrenador, un hombre alto con un peinado similar al de su pokémon.

-¡Ten más cuidado! - gritó Ash - ¡Podríais herir a alguien!

-Esa es claramente mi intención Ketchum – dijo el hombre con frialdad – así no me molestarás.

-¡Qué! - gritaron los chicos al unísono.

-¡¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?! - gritó Ash - ¡A ti no te hemos hecho nada!

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de Ash? - preguntó Serena.

-No, no me habéis hecho nada, aún, pero lo haréis ¡Pyroar, Lanzallamas!

-¡Quedaos detrás de mí! - gritó Ash intentando ponerse frente a sus amigos para protegerlos.

-¡No Ash! - gritaron todos preocupados.

En el momento en el que Pyroar lanzó una potente llamarada de su boca en dirección a nuestros héroes, esta fue interceptada por un rayo amarillo y provocó una explosión al colisionar.

-Eso era un ataque eléctrico – dijo Lem muy observador.

-¿Pero de quién? - preguntó Ash.

En ese momento, un Pikachu saltó de entre unos arbustos para colocarse entre Pyroar y los chicos.

-¡Pikachu! - gritó Bonnie con alegría por su salvador.

-Pero este no es Pikachu – siguió Serena – este se ve mucho más mayor.

-No, este es mi Pikachu – dijo Ash – lo reconocería en cualquier parte, pero no es posible que esté aquí si lo dejamos en el Centro Pokémon, además si que parece más mayor.

Del mismo lugar del que salió el extraño Pikachu, salió uun hombre de unos treinta años con pelo negro y barba, vestido con chaqueta de cuero y una gorra roja. El hombre se colocó tras el Pikachu.

-¿Estáis bien chicos? - dijo rápidamente.

-Sí, gracias – respondió Ash – ¿Pero quién eres?

-Ash, este hombre no se parece un poco a tí – dijo Bonnie.

-Claro, porque somos Ash y Pikachu en el futuro – respondió el hombre.

-¡Qué! - dijo el Ash joven perplejo.

-Os lo explicaré más adelante – contestó el Ash del futuro – ahora debemos ocuparnos de Lysson.

-Veo que mi pequeño viaje en el tiempo ha no ha pasado desapercibido – comentó Lysson molesto.

-¡Lysson, déjanos en paz, es muy peligroso jugar con el tejido temporal! - exclamó Ash del futuro.

-Lo haré cuando os quite de en medio – contestó – veamos cuanto has mejorado en el futuro ¡Pyroar, Hiperrayo!

-¡Pikachu, Ataque Trueno!

El Pokémon león disparó un poderoso rayo de energía por su boca, mientras que Pikachu lanzó una potente descarga eléctrica. Ambos ataques colisionaron creando una explosión en el aire.

-¡Rápido Pikachu, usa Velocidad extrema!

Aprovechando el desconcierto de Lysson y Pyroar, Pikachu lanzó un repentino ataque de velocidad que golpeó al pokémon de fuego.

-¡Eso no es suficiente, Lanzallamas!

-¡Pártelo con Cola férrea!

Pyroar disparó otra llamarada por su boca, que esta vez fue interceptada por un poderoso coletazo metálico de Pikachu.

-¡Placaje eléctrico!

El Ash del futuro le ordenó a su pokémon el ataque más poderoso que sabía. Pikachu cargó contra Pyroar envuelto en un manto rabioso de electricidad, al cual golpeó de forma instantánea y contundente, dejándolo fuera de combate.

-¡Pyroar vuelve! - dijo Lysson furioso devolviendo a su pokémon a la pokéball, mientras con un intento de tranquilizarse tomó la Escama de Celebi que llevaba colgada al cuello – no penséis que me voy a dejar atrapar por las buenas.

-¡No tan rápido, Venusaur agárralo con Látigo cepa! - dijo el Ash del futuro soltando una pokéball de la que salió un monstruoso reptil verde con una flor gigante en el lomo, que desprendió de ella un par de látigos verdes que atraparon a Lysson antes de que pudiera moverse.

-¡Un Venusaur! - dijo sorprendido el Ash del pasado – ese es mi Bulbasaur en el futuro.

-Sí – respondió el Ash del futuro – al final aceptó la evolución por motivos románticos.

-¿Evolucionó por amor? - preguntó Bonnie - ¡Que guay!

-Ash – dijo Lem.

-¿Qué? - respondieron al unísono los dos Ash, lo que causó risas en todos los presentes.

-Jeje quería decir Ash mayor – respondió el líder de gimnasio - ¿Qué vas a hacer con este tal Lysson?

-Lo devolveré al futuro ¡Sal Gengar! - Ash soltó otra pokéball de la que salió un pokémon sombra con una enorme sonrrisa.

-¡Un Gengar, pero si yo no tengo un Gengar! - dijo confuso el Ash del pasado.

-Aún no – respondió la versión futura - ¡Gengar usa Hipnosis contra Lysson! - dicho esto, Gengar usó sus poderes fantasmales para dormir a Lysson en un profundo sueño – en el futuro se ha descubierto que el ataque Hipnosis puede llegar a borrar la memoria reciente de una persona.

-¡Que guay! - exclamó Bonnie con un brillo en los ojos.

-Pero Ash – dijo Ash del pasado un tanto confundido – que raro me suena decir esto ¿Por qué ha venido Lysson a por nosotros?

El Ash del futuro, comenzó a relatarles a su yo pasado y sus compañeros de entonces todo el asunto de los viajes en el tiempo y la Escama de Celebi, así que como porqué Lysson les había atacado.

-Entonces Lysson era el líder de una organización llamada Team Flare, que quería crear un mundo perfecto con un arma de hace 3000 años y Ash se interpuso en sus planes, por eso Lysson ha viajado a aquí para quitarnos de en medio – dijo Serena para simplificar la esplicación.

-Creo que ya lo entendí – respondió la pequeña del grupo - ¡Gracias Serena!

-¿Entonces ya no tendremos que preocuparnos más de Lysson? - preguntó Lem.

-Sí – respondió Ash del futuro – es un tanto complicado, en realidad este Lysson sería un Lysson del futuro, pero el Lysson de este tiempo aún anda suelto.

-¿Y qué debemos hacer? - preguntó el Ash del pasado.

-De momento nada – respondió la versión futura – si el tiempo sigue su curso no deberíais tener problemas. Si Lysson hubiera completado su plan yo no existiría, de no ser por la ayuda del Profesor Gary Oak...

-¿Gary es Profesor dentro de veinte años? - preguntó Ash.

-Sí de los mejores en lo suyo, te sorprendería saber como nos ha ido a todos en el futuro...

-¡Cuéntanos más! - dijo Ash eufórico - ¿Llego a ganar la Liga, o a ser Campeón?

-Ey despacio – respondió serenamente – no puedo contarte nada del futuro, si sabes todo lo que pasa, podrías romper el tejido temporal.

-¡Jo, yo quería saber mi futuro! - exclamó Bonnie haciendo un puchero.

-¡Tienes razón – dijo Ash del pasado con decisión – será más emocionante escribir nuestro futuro.

-¡Ese es el espíritu! - respondió Ash del futuro levantando su pulgar.

-Ash sigue siendo igual de decidido en el futuro – rió Serena.

-Bueno chicos, me encantaría quedarme un rato más a revivir viejos tiempos, pero debo entregar a Lysson a las autoridades del futuro, además mi mujer y mis hijos me esperan para cenar.

-¡Mujer e hijos! - gritó Serena sorprendida.

-¡Tengo una familia en el futuro! - exclamó Ash sorprendido - ¿Quién es mi mujer?

-JAJAJA – rió Ash del futuro – ya lo sabrás con el tiempo, puede que antes de lo que imaginas. Y por cierto, Gengar usa Hipnosis.

En ese momento, Gengar repitió el ataque contra los chicos para dejarlos dormidos y de paso borrarles los últimos recuerdos de ese día. Acto seguido tomó la escama de Celebi que Gary le había entregado y junto con sus pokémon y el dormido Lysson se transportó de nuevo hacia el futuro.

Unas horas después, cerca del anochecer, nuestros héroes se despiertan de un largo sueño en medio de un camino, confusos por su situación.

-¿Qué ha pasado? - dijo Serena.

-Nos hemos quedado dormidos creo – dijo Lem – no recuerdo nada.

-Dejamos a los pokémon en el Centro Pokémon y salimos a pasear – recordó Ash – pero nos adentramos en el bosque y entonces...

-Probablemente nos habrá atacado un pokémon salvaje con Somnífero o algo así – continuó Lem.

-¡Chicos, los pokémon! - recordó Bonnie.

-¡Es cierto, ya debieron terminar la revisión! - exclamó Serena.

Los chicos volvieron corriendo al Centro pokémon a buscar a sus compañeros sin recordar nada de lo que había sucedido con Lysson y Ash del futuro, así el tejido temporal estaría seguro de nuevo.

Al día siguiente, pero en la futura Pueblo Paleta, Gary Oak se encontraba en su despacho esperando noticias del viaje de Ash. En un momento el entrenador y su compañero Pikachu entraron por la puerta del laboratorio.

-¡Ash! - exclamó Gary – me alegro de que todo halla salido bien.

-Sí, el tejido temporal no sufrirá peligro, les he borrado la memoria a todos con el Hipnosis de Gengar.

-Muy inteligente ¿Qué has hecho con Lysson?

-Se lo llevé a las autoridades de Ciudad Luminalia en el presente, ahora está encerrado y no recuerda nada de lo que ha hecho en los últimos días.

-¿En los últimos días? - respondió Gary dudoso – Han pasado veinte años desde aquello.

-Sí, para nosotros sí, pero para él no han pasado más de dos días desde su primer viaje en el tiempo, por eso el Hipnosis le ha borrado la memoria.

-Cierto, buen trabajo amigo. Por cierto, he estado revisando las notas del abuelo sobre las Escamas de Celebi, dice que consiguió realizar varios experimentos de viaje en el tiempo.

-En serio, y porque no lo habrá anunciado, es un gran descubrimiento.

-Sí, lo sé, pero también dice que si cae en malas manos los resultados podrían ser catastróficos.

-Entiendo, se podría dañar el tejido temporal – contestó Ash muy convencido – entonces toma – dice sacando de su bolsillo su Escama y la de Lysson – deberías guardarlas tú, al fin y al cabo el Profesor así lo habría querido.

-Gracias Ash, las pondré a buen recaudo, espero que no volvamos a necesitarlas.

-¿Gary, quieres venir a cenar? Hoy toca asado

-Mmm, sabes que me encanta como prepara el asado tu mujer...

Ambos viejos amigos y rivales salieron del laboratorio hacia la casa de Ash y su familia, haciéndose la boca agua con el asado de la señora Ketchum y esperando que el tiempo siga su curso correcto.


End file.
